cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command center (Generals)
American Command Center Generals China Command Center.jpg Chinese Command Center Generals GLA Command Center.jpg GLA Command Center |faction = * USA * China * GLA |role = * Main headquarters * Special reinforcement abilities deployer |usearmor = Very High |structure = 1 |hp = 5000 |armortype = Structure Armor Tough |cost = $2000 |time = 0:45 |produced = *Construction Dozer (USA and China) * Worker (GLA) |hotkey = C |sight = 300 |produce = * Construction Dozer (USA and China) * Worker (GLA) |ability = Generals Power |upgrades = Land Mines (China only) Neutron Mine (China only) Radar Upgrade (China only) Fortified Structure (GLA only) Camo Netting (Prince Kassad only) |power = 0 }} The Command Center was needed to organize data, initiate advanced tactics and authorize the production of most units and structures. Generals Powers were also utilized from the Command Center to get special and advanced weapons. Background The USA Command Center came with a built-in radar and could build Construction Dozer. A Spy Satellite could be accessed periodically via the US Command Center every 1 minute. China's Command Center also built Construction Dozers and could be upgraded with a radar. The GLA Command Center trained Worker and like all GLA buildings would leave behind a GLA Hole that could rebuild the Center if destroyed. GLA generals could fortify the building against enemy attacks with Fortified Structures upgrade, while Prince Kassad could also stealth the building with Camo-Netting as he learned to do with all GLA buildings. A Fake Command Center could also be built instead of a real one. Being mostly useless after the initial dozers and workers were constructed, the Command Center was often sold for a cash boost after initial construction had been completed. This did, however, make the USA and China's dozers irreplaceable (at least until a Command Center was rebuilt later), putting great emphasis on their destruction and protection and also took away radar if playing as USA or China (the GLA could build a radar van hence they could keep their radar). This also made the Generals Powers unusable. Upgrades China GLA Command Centers of Generals All the Command Centers of all the Generals where slightly different, having logo's in their color in front of their main door: USA China GLA Abilities USA China GLA Gallery File:GLA_Command_Center_concept_art.jpg|GLA Command Center concept art File:Generals-USA-CommandCenter.jpg|USA Command center File:Generals-China-CommandCenter.jpg|China Command center File:Generals-GLA-CommandCenter.jpg|GLA Command center File:GZHPConceptArt7.png|USA Command center concept art File:GZHPAmericaCommandCenter.png|Prototype versions of USA Command center File:Render1_tmb.jpg|Render File:GZHPChinaCommandCenter.png|Prototype versions of China Command center File:USA_Command_Center_render_1.jpg|USA Command Center render 1 File:USA_Command_Center_render_2.jpg|USA Command Center render 2 File:GensZHAmericaLaserCC.png|Original model of General Townes Command center File:GensZHAmericaAirforceCC.png|Original model of General Malcolm Granger Command center File:GensZHAmericaSuperweaponCC.png|Original model of General Alexis Alexander Command center File:GensZHChinaNukeCC.png|Original model of General Tsing Shi Tao Command Center File:GensZHChinaInfantryCC.png|Original model of General Shin Fai Command center File:GensZHGLAChemicalCC.png|Original model of Dr. Thrax Command center File:GensZHGLADemolitionsCC.png|Original model of Rodall Juhziz Command center File:GensZHGLAStealthCC.png|Original model of Prince Kassad Command center Trivia *In the final game, the Command Centers of the individual generals are only differentiated by a symbol printed on the ground. However, every general was supposed to get a totally new Command Center specifically designed for that general. It was probably cut due to time constraints, but the normal models are all in the game and can be viewed with a model viewer. *Tank General's Command Center is the only one that's fully absent. Maybe they never got around to finishing him. Note also that the two other Chinese Command Centers have a green roof, whereas the normal Command Center has a brown roof. *The American Command Center has an unused animation which shows the radar dish building up, like when the player purchased the radar upgrade. This is unused because America starts with radar at all times. However, the players may have been required to purchase the radar upgrade at some point in game development. Note also that in the Worldbuilder, the American Command Center appears without the radar dish, even though this is never seen in the game. Category:Generals 1 Buildings